Elphaba Witcher/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Yumi Saeki * Elphaba: '''Oh…fascinating! * '''Yumi: You dare enter my domain human?!? * Elphaba: '''Hahahaha, now my pretty I’m clearly a witch! * '''Yumi: It matters not…having you is better than nothing. Time for my feast! * Elphaba: Sorry to tell you this but I’m afraid dinner time will have to wait. * Yumi: What? How can you say that when you are clearly tangled in my web? * Elphaba: Simple my pretty, I’m looking for special ingredients…and spiders are one of them. * Yumi: So you came to attack my children?!? * Elphaba: I was…but after seeing someone big as you; I think I’ll have another spider parts to last me! * Yumi: You witch! Once I have you in my web I’ll drain you dry! * Elphaba: And once I have you in my cooking pot my pretty I’ll make a useful potion out of you! Dino Alligar * Elphaba: You! * Alligar: Ggggarrh! What grrrah do you graah want?” * Elphaba: You ate Nightshade you disgusting lizard! * Alligar: Gggaarrrh? Nightshade? * Elphaba: My cat! * Alligar: Cat? Ggarrhh? I do remember eating one of those grrrah, it was delicious! But you grrrah look tasty! * Elphaba: The only thing you’ll taste is bad karma! Into my cooking pot you go lizard! Boss Fight Sub-Boss Elphaba arrives at the gates * Elphaba: '''Oh Wiseman~ Come out to play! Don’t make me use my magic broom to fly over or you’ll be sorry! '''The gates open up reaveling Solidus Wiseman on the other side * Wiseman: A witch? You have nerve mocking me like that. * Elphaba: Save it merlin, now where is your library? * Wiseman: What? * Elphaba: '''You heard me, you must have a stash of spells somewhere around here right? I like to have them if you don’t mind. * '''Wiseman: You dare come all this way just to taint my magic with your hands? * Elphaba: You’re a fast learner. * Wiseman: '''What do you plan do to? Use your magic and spells to turn all those monsters back to “normal”? * '''Elphaba: Don’t be silly it’s a waste of timing putting together something like that! Besides I’m sure they all enjoy being monsters. Well can’t ask for their opinion now since they are nothing but ingredients! * Wiseman: I knew it! You are the true definition of what a witch truly is but humans are too blind to see it! * Elphaba: Got something against witches do you? * Wiseman: The very subject of witchcraft is what ruined my family caused by this very village! * Elphaba: '''Oh boohoo! I already collected crocodile tears for my recipes so don’t go crying me a river! * '''Wiseman: You mock my suffering? Enough talk you witch! Once I’m done with you I shall burn you at the stake! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Elphaba stands over him * Elphaba: '''I’ll admit I’m impressed by your magic, but now look at you. Well it’s time for me to grab those books. * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Elphaba: '''Excuse me? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Elphaba: '''And mortals say us witches make no sense. Get on with it! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Elphaba: So you too were making your own recipe? And I was the final ingredient? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Elphaba goes in for the kill… * Wiseman: '''BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! '''In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Elphaba: He has gone bonkers! * Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Elphaba: Now what do we have here? * Daemon: '''Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) '''Elphaba walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Elphaba: '''Huh? I wonder where did open? '''Elphaba then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Elphaba: '''Heeey how did you stay live. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Elphaba: 'What? He's dead, that means. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Elphaba: '''What the? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Greetings, Witch, i see you appear in Blackgate before. * '''Elphaba: '''Who are you support be? * '''Samuel: '''Im the people known as the nightmare, and what brings here in BlackHollow. * '''Elphaba: '''I just making some special ingredients for everyone, that i want to maked deal more, and i was revenge of them. * '''Samuel: '''Well if appears for nothing for Wiseman. * '''Elphaba: '''You know him? * '''Samuel: '''Yess, you see i manipulated him as hatred to take on transformation into so call monsters, and you did not respected. * '''Elphaba: '''Then how he died. * '''Samuel: '''Simple, he dead and he spend to soul out and he can't live anymore, so im the one who haves plan to taken over the world. * '''Elphaba: '''I been shame myself, "gets angry", you know what, i gonna stop you at onces. * '''Samuel: '''What, no one care to break out the nightmare. * '''Elphaba: '''Whatever, i just take you order! Ending '''Pic of Elphaba in the fortress with the destroyed Daemon behind her while she holds one of his severed horns smiling * Elphaba: A true devil horn! Perfect! Of all the ingredients I needed to gather this was the final one needed and I found it! Now I can begin my ultimate recipe! Elphaba is then seen going through the books * Elphaba: So many books and spells to go through! Elphaba is then seen looking into her crystal ball * Elphaba: But I need somewhere to store all these, living in a cave is bad news, especially without servants around! Hmm… A house shows up on her crystal ball * Elphaba: '''It’s still Halloween night. I have just the plan! '''Cuts to outside the house, and empty one, she quickly uses her magic to give it Halloween decorations. * Elphaba: '''Now we wait for those gullible trick or treaters. '''Elphaba then gets a jar of sweets and pours her new potion over it which turns invisible once it’s been poured. Next pic shows trick or treaters walking up to Elphaba’s house and she opens it with them shouting out “trick or treat!” * Elphaba: '''What do we have here my pretties? You want some sweets? '''She then brings out the whole jar to present it to them. * Elphaba: '''Go ahead, eat one now just in case you grab a handful and up not liking them. '''Each of them grab some sweets from the jar and have a try, then without warning they all started to become addicted and started digging out more, stuffing their faces with sweets. The taste was too good and they were unable to resist eating * Elphaba: '''Hahahaha! That’s it! Eat up, it’s on the house! Oh and don’t forget to tell the whole neighbourhood! There is more from where that came from! '''Pic cuts to other trick or treaters around the house all eating the same candy, unware they are all getting fatter and won’t stop eating while Elphaba looks impressed * Elphaba (Narrating): They enjoy my sweets, thanks to my new recipe! Allowing them to not only love what I offer them but also becoming addicted to it so much they won’t stop eating until their bellies pop! Now if I made something like this while I was human I would have probably still be the best cook in town and that fool wouldn’t have never fired me. * Elphaba (Talking): '''Oi kids! Still hungry? Follow me! '''Without warning all the children started to follow her in, some still scoffing on candy. Pic shows that Elphaba is smiling wickedly with the fat children behind her. * Elphaba: '''Poor children have forgotten you shouldn’t take sweets from strangers, or go into their house for that matter… '''Pic shows Elphaba leading children through a door * Elphaba: '''I used to serve people my recipes…now people… serve me Ingredients. '''The door opens to reveal a cooking pot * '''Elphaba: '''Happy Halloween! Hahahahaha! Category:Character Subpages